Sadaharu Urahara
| birthday = July 7 | age = | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | blood type = | affiliation = Gotei 13, , | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | profession = | position = Captain of the 12th Division President of the | previous position =Master of the Gakushaka 4th Seat of the 12th Division | division = 12th Division | previous division = Gakushaka | partner = Akon Nannari | previous partner = | base of operations = , Soul Society | relatives = Nannari (creation) | education = | shikai = Fuhyō Yakuō | bankai = Daimajo Fuhyō Yakuō | roleplay debut = }} is the captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and the 3rd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His lieutenant is Akon. Appearance Sadaharu is a tall, lean man with light and sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He also has stubble growing on his chin. He wears the standard garb: a black and a white around his waist, as well as a pair of white . However, rather than a , as most captains wear, Sadaharu wears an open white jacket with the insignia of the 12th Division on its back. He also wears white wrappings around both of his arms and hands. Personality Sadaharu Urahara is an accomplished scientist of the Urahara Noble Family known for his laid back demeanor and inquisitive mind. Much like his predecessors, one of which was a member of his clan, Urahara has an obsession for gathering knowledge and conducting research. To that end, his personal quarters in the 12th Division barracks are said to contain the largest personal library in the history of Soul Society—the only one larger being the maintained by the . However, in his pursuit of greater knowledge, he is known to be more ethical than either or , being unwilling to invade the privacy of human test subjects or preform experiments on living beings without their consent. That being said, his devotion to is absolute, almost to the point of fanaticism. Despite the existence of the and his replacement, , Sadaharu does not believe in s, instead believing that everything in can be explained through the natural laws that govern them. In fact, he openly looks upon those who believe in deities with contempt, considering them products of a far-gone era. Outside of his profession, Sadaharu is a kind man with a strong sense of loyalty to both Soul Society and the subordinates he has made in the Gotei 13. He is regarded as one of the better captains to serve under due to his welcoming demeanor and laid-back attitude. He is slow to anger, but those few who have seen him become angry note that his wrath is a frightening sight to behold. Such a sight, Sadaharu has said, is only reserved for those who harm his loved ones and those who believe themselves above the laws of science. History Sadaharu Urahara was admitted to the at a young age. There, he was noted to excel at the s and quickly gained a knack for . However, he possessed a low level of and was initially deemed unsuited for the Gotei 13. He instead chose to seek profession in the . His application was accepted and, for all intents and purposes, he vanished from the records due to the secrecy of the Kidō Corps. He reemerged after the and battles with Tokinada Tsunayashiro as a Master of the Gakushaka in the Kidō Corps. According to Urahara, he was present for many of the battles had become embroiled in. He claimed to be present for the at the , being one of the Kidō Corps members to unseal the mighty blade. He also claimed to be one of the minds behind the technology, which partially involved Kidō, that switched the with the real during the battle against . After his reemergence, Sadaharu transferred to the 12th Division, where he quickly became its 4th Seat. His scientific mind and knack for Kidō made him useful to Captain 's studies. However, mysteriously, Captain Kurotsuchi abdicated his post sometime prior to the conflict with the Coven. Sadaharu assumed the position of captain after passing the in light of this. Inventions , you see. Certainly Captain-level, but, alas, I pale in comparison to my . Not to mention, there are some real monsters out there these days. And if a 'battle between Shinigami is a battle of Reiatsu,' as the old saying goes… well, that just wouldn't do. So I invented these to, one might say, tip the scales?|Sadaharu Urahara on his Reiatsu Tekidan}} * Hollowfication Vaccine: This vaccine is composed of , the antithesis to a Soul. When injected, it is effective for seven minutes, allowing Sadaharu to temporarily assume the form of his Modified Bankai without being directly Hollowfied himself. * : Urahara created these grenades in response to his relatively low in comparison to other Captains of the Gotei 13, and also in response to recent proliferation of monstrous beings such as , Seireitou Kawahiru, , and . The grenades are spherical devices which are capable of absorbing vast quantities of Reiatsu. That Reiatsu is then stored under pressure within the sphere. Using a button hidden under the of his Zanpakutō, Urahara can then detonate these bombs. Depending on the volume and quality of his opponent's Reiatsu, these bombs can be extraordinarily deadly. They are programed to recognize and not absorb Reiatsu belonging to Sadaharu. They may also be planted in advance, like a , and remotely activated to both absorb Reiatsu and detonate. For storage purposes, the grenades are able to shrink down to the size of a marble. They can then be enlarged to their true size (about the size of a ) by tapping the black button in the center. * : This invention refers to Sadaharu's modified and arm-wraps. Sadaharu modified his Shinigami attire to have properties. The that composes his clothing is capable of absorbing and storing the , as well as the , contained within a attack. Once a sufficient amount of this power is stored, Sadaharu can release it as a powerful shockwave or add its power to his own Hakuda attacks. He designed this clothing specifically to counter the abilities of the 2nd Division, should any of its members go rogue, and also to combat Seireitou Kawahiru, should he ever become a threat to Soul Society. Equipment * : Nanites are microscopic machines developed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to preform a variety of purposes. Each nanite is roughly the size of a single particle of , allowing hundreds of thousands of them to be stored together in a relatively small space. Sadaharu keeps his within the hilt of his Zanpakutō when they are not in use. Nanites can be used to study the Reishi and of an opponent, as well as for surveillance purposes. They can also be deployed for a variety of offensive purposes. Nanites are too small to be seen by the naked eye and, themselves, have no Reiatsu, making them impossible to sense. ** : Thousands of nanites flood through either an open wound in the enemy or through microscopic openings in their wrists that allow their Reiatsu to flow out of their bodies. This can be done by opening a wound in the opponent or hitting them with a technique to allow for the transfer to occur. This countermeasure was developed specifically to fight and works by having the nanites clog up the Reishi systems used for , thereby causing a "blood clot" that negates the ability. Powers & Abilities : As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Sadaharu possesses immense levels of spiritual power. This power allows him to conjure many high-level as well as maintain his enormously taxing for long periods of time. However, he has admitted that he possesses far less spiritual power than several of his fellow captains, being one of the weaker captains in terms of spiritual power reserves. Genius Intellect: As Captain of the 12th Division and a former Master of the Gakushaka in the Kidō Corps, Sadaharu has mental faculties on par with his predecessors: and . In the absence of the aforementioned men, he is the greatest scientific mind in . He has a keen understanding of the laws and materials that make up the three worlds and is capable of using this understanding to invent technology for personal use as well as for the betterment of Soul Society. *'Master Strategist:' His intellect extends beyond the scientific means, as he is also a master strategist. In battle, he is a dangerously observant opponent, and he can combine his observations with his ability to invent, given enough time, to create devices capable of combating almost any ability he encounters. In particular, having witnessed the damage traitors like and Tokinada Tsunayashiro can bring to Soul Society, Sadaharu claims to have come up with a contingency plan to deal with each and every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13 should they go rogue. He claims to also have plans to deal with more dangerous, outside opponents, such as Seireitou Kawahiru. *'Magical Knowledge:' As a former Master of the in the Kidō Corps, Sadaharu has vast knowledge of the various forms of spellcraft that appear throughout the worlds. This includes intimate knowledge of both and . Thanks to this knowledge, he can freely invent and improve upon spells that normal Shinigami would typically be incapable of preforming. Kidō Master: As a former Master of the Gakushaka, Sadaharu is one of the foremost masters of Kidō in Soul Society, beneath only the Kidō Corps Commander and the Vice Kidō Chief themselves. Despite having a smaller Reiryoku reserve than most captains of the Gotei 13, Urahara can cast both Hadō and Bakudō spells up to 99 at full-power and without an incantation. He is also skilled at weaving Kidō spells together to confuse or deceive opponents. Additionally, with Kidō, he is able to to as well as manipulate a variety of to great effect. * : Urahara has immense skills at using a unique branch of Kidō that allows him to preform s. He is known to weave enchantments into his clothing, as well as into his Zanpakutō, in preparedness for certain battles. He can also use this branch of Kidō to place s over objects and people. His glamours are said to be comparable to 's Kyōka Suigetsu in terms of effectiveness. Swordsmith: Through the combination of souls, Sadaharu learned to recreate 's technique of creating Asuachi. This allowed him to create Nannari. However, he has not yet learned how to convert Asuachi into a permanent sword form, making his research incomplete. Zanpakutō }}: When sealed, Fuhyō Yakuō takes the form of a curved standard with a brown sheathe, purple hilt, and golden guard. Sadaharu expresses considerable disdain for his Zanpakutō, claiming that it is a "sadistic sword." Furthermore, he calls the spirit of the sword "insolent," as it is capable of breaking the laws of . As a result, he only uses his weapon when he has no other option in a fight. According to Nannari, Sadaharu initially began research into Zanpakutō modification and creation in order to make a Zanpakutō more suited to his personality, but these efforts have thus far been in vain. * Shikai: Fuhyō Yakuō release command is . The Zanpakutō shrinks down and becomes a |頭槌|head-hammer}}: a type of sword-axe. The pommel of the new weapon is circular and its handle is wrapped in white cloth, similar to the material around Urahara's arms. The blade itself darkens in color and becomes jagged like the head of an . :Shikai Special Ability: Fuhyō Yakuō's Shikai makes it the "|生物の中心|seibutsu no chūshin}}."Matter," in this definition, refers to, as puts it: ...any substance that has mass and takes up space by having volume. All everyday objects that can be touched are ultimately composed of atoms, which are made up of interacting subatomic particles, and in everyday as well as scientific usage, "matter" generally includes atoms and anything made up of them, and any particles (or combination of particles) that act as if they have both rest mass and volume. However it does not include massless particles such as photons, or other energy phenomena or waves such as light or sound. According to Urahara, the blade is capable of understanding all matter that it has cut. Once it has cut through a substance and then gained understanding of said substance, Fuhyō Yakuō can seemingly generate it out of thin air. Currently, it is capable of doing this with all organic matter (i.e., skin, blood, bones, etc.), metal, , and stone. The generated matter can manifest wherever Urahara desires, and can be structured for a variety of purposes. For instance, should he lose his arm, Fuhyō Yakuō can generated the bone, muscle, nerves, blood, and skin needed (among other things) to regrow a new one. He can similarly use it to regenerate organs. Furthermore, his Shikai is not only used to generate matter, but he may also use it to "modify" matter. For instance, should he choose to use Fuhyō Yakuō's power to regrow a missing limb, he could make that limb stronger, thereby increasing his own physical strength. * Bankai: : The kabutsuchi reverts to its sealed state. Simultaneously, organic matter is generated behind Sadaharu into the shape of a giant woman. This large woman is approximately thirteen meters tall, without clothes, and is muscularly built. She possesses long blonde hair and striking -colored eyes. If he so chooses, Sadaharu can also make the Bankai manifest around himself, using the giant woman as protection during combat. According to Sadaharu, the Shikai and Bankai of his Zanpakutō came as a pair, as one informs the other, which meant that he learned both at the exact same time. However, he notes that his Bankai is a difficult Bankai to master and he only recently gained the ability to affectively wield it in combat. :Bankai Special Ability: The giant woman generated by Urahara's Bankai can be controlled and used for combat purposes. On her own, she possesses incredible, bone-shattering strength and durability compared to an . However, using matter that his Zanpakutō has gained an understanding of in Shikai, Sadaharu can modify the giant woman so that her capabilities are best suited for his current combat scenario. For instance, he could have the Bankai generate a metal armor around the woman to increase her durability. He could similarly use metal to alter her skeletal structure or generate weapons for her to use. Depending on the type of matter that his Shikai has cut and understood, this potentially makes Sadaharu's Bankai exceedingly dangerous, allowing her to possess a diverse range of abilities that make her hard to predict. As a result, Sadaharu has declared his Zanpakutō the most versatile in all as it can "become anything." Finally, Daimajo Fuhyō Yakuō is one of the few Bankai that circumvents the rules of broken Bankai. If the woman is harmed, Sadaharu can heal her using the Bankai's power. :*'Matter Integration:' Just like the Shikai weapon, the giant woman produced by Daimajo Fuhyō Yakuō can also add certain types of matter to her arsenal by consuming it. Once she has eaten it, Sadaharu can use his Bankai to generate and manipulate that matter as well. :** : By concentrating spiritual matter, or , Sadaharu's Bankai can mimic a 's bow for ranged attacks. This takes the form of a made from dense . It can use this bow in any of its forms. :*** : The crossbow can likewise mimic Quincy arrows, which take the form of crossbow bolts. These bolts have tremendous range and considerable concussive force behind them. They are easily able to erase in a single shot. :* : The ultimate combat technique of Sadaharu's Bankai. It must be activated with the Bankai rather than after the fact. The giant woman emerges, just as she would usually, but in a form suited to combat: more muscular and with shorter hair. In this form, the giant woman possesses physical strength rivaling that of . She also possesses tremendous speed for her size. However, her most dangerous quality is her hardened skin, which is comparable to an Arrancar's . Just like the original giant woman, Urahara can modify her with matter his Zanpakutō has come to understand in order to make her even more deadly. :**'Enhanced Strength:' The Kōgeki Hyōji form of Sadaharu's Bankai has tremendous physical strength—even more so than his regular Bankai. For instance, it is capable of using its incredible leg strength to clear several kilometers in a single leap. Its kicks also contain enough power to completely crush an enemy's body and to smash through trees of a similar size to itself. *'Modified Bankai:' : When necessary, thanks to the research notes left behind by and , Sadaharu can unleash a modified Bankai. To do so, the giant woman places her had over her face and pulls down as though to don a Hollow's mask. According to Sadaharu, this modified Bankai incorporates the same technology as Kisuke Urahara's , which allows him to temporarily his Bankai. :''Modified Bankai Special Ability:The giant woman becomes encased in a 's flesh and mask. In this form, she is completely white and possesses no hair. According to Sadaharu, this technique only Hollowfies the Bankai, and therefore is not the same technique used by a . :* '''Weapon Generation:' In this form, she gains the ability to manipulate her Hollow-like flesh and shape it into weapons. Her favored weapon is a , which she will strike the ground with to create large spikes of Hollow flesh. These spikes quickly solidify and become harder than metal, making them difficult to break and deadly. :*'Enhanced Spirit Weapon Generation': Like its other forms, the Modified Bankai can mimic Quincy Spirit Weapon generation by gathering and focusing . :** Reishi : Its favored weapon is a formed from Reishi. This weapon has considerable strength, and is able to dice up buildings in the with relative ease. :* Enhanced Strength: In her Hollowfied form, the giant woman possesses gargantuan strength. A single punch or swing of her weapon is capable of leveling vast swaths of the . :* : The technique of Urahara's Bankai, the Hollowfied giant woman will erupt into hundreds of spines made out of the same -like substance found in . These spines will pierce the opponent, which usually invites death. In the event the opponent survives, Urahara typically laces the spines with his unique brand of Kidō to induce all other manner of effects. Unlike most Bankai techniques, Bosque de la Muerte is not activated by Urahara. Instead, it is programed to activate should his Bankai end prematurely or should it be destroyed while Hollowfied. That is why it is a "final" technique. :* Hollow Powers: In this form, the giant woman also gains the and abilities of a Hollow, including: :** : The Modified Bankai possesses an 's Hierro, which makes her even more durable than her previous states. The armor her body is incased in is resistant to piercing by all but the sharpest weapons and is capable of enduring tremendous explosions. Weaknesses Zanpakutō Hierro (Modified Bankai): While the armor that covers the Modified Bankai's body is nigh impregnable, there are gaps in the armor around the Bankai's face, leaving it venerable to attack there. Human Physiology (Bankai): While the giant woman produced by Urahara's Bankai is tremendously versatile and can be healed and modified with a variety of different types of matter, she still possesses a basic human physiology. Therefore, though Urahara is capable of regenerating her organs should they be destroyed in battle, this is only true if the attack isn't fatal. Attacks that eliminate her or directly eliminate her can cause the Bankai to disappear. Time Restraint (Modified Bankai): Urahara has not yet mastered the Hollowfication of his Modified Bankai. As a result, he has to inject himself with a vaccine made out of the Souls of Humans (the opposite of Hollows) in order to prevent his own Soul from fully Hollowfying while his Bankai is Hollowfied. This vaccine wears off after seven minutes, limiting the amount of time he can remain in his Modified Bankai state. Remaining transformed beyond the time limit, or activating this form without the vaccine, risk transforming him into a . Notes and references Notes: Category:Shinigami Category:Males Category:12th Division Category:Captains Category:Kidō Corps